magical_cowboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambrose Johnson
Description Ambrose is a middle-aged African-American male. He is stout and bulky with an honest face and a good deal of stubble. His clothes are fairly simple, including a coat, boots, hat, and scarf. He wears a scabbard on his back that holds the Sword of Magic Johnson. History Ambrose was born to Magic Johnson and The Calm Queen in 1845. Magic Johnson took him to Louisiana to a family friend, Jane Thomas. Here Magic Johnson was hoping his child could have a normal life - he didn't want to wrap up Ambrose in the complicated and uncertain world of magic, or for him to be involved in the Mad King's Game. He visited his child whenever he could for the first 4 years, then left, never to be seen again. The home was fairly normal for the time and place. Jane was a widow, but she had a child named Michael and a dog named Rascal. She brought Ambrose up the best she could, teaching him right from wrong. He was a rowdy child, often scrapping with Michael, as they disagreed on many things and their dispositions were almost opposite, which did often drive Jane crazy. However, they all had good hearts, and at the end of the day the four of them did love each other. When Ambrose became older, at the age of 12 or so, he became worldly enough to realize that most children had fathers. He asked Jane about it. Not wanting to fill his head with things he couldn't understand, Jane told him the closest thing to the truth she could - that he had left to fight. So Ambrose, despite his foster mother's strong protests, began training himself in combat, with guns, swords, and fisticuffs, working odd jobs to support the family. As the Civil War began brewing, Ambrose left home for the north at just 16 years old. He wanted to prove himself to the world and find his father. The war was difficult and grueling. His collegues did not take well to him. Between his race, his stubborn nature, his odd penchant for swords, and his insane ramblings in his sleep, he stuck out like a sore thumb. At nights, when he slept nearby the campfire, he would silently weep, until he saw his home in the flickering flames. More than once he could swear he heard the barking of his dog, the humming of his mother, or the cool singing of his brother. In his sleep, he was met again and again by a man he did not recognize, yet felt like he'd always knew. In these dreams he was taught how to fight with a sword, and well; he was shown both overwhelming compassion and stern morality. It was these dreams and his visions of home that kept him going. In 1865, Ambrose was 21 and the war was over and won. However, he still had not found his father, and something inside him felt empty. To keep himself afloat and give himself a good way of trawling the country, he became a bounty hunter, snatching up wanted criminals and delivering them to law enforcement. In some states, they called him the Black Devil, and they swore there was fire in his eyes when he went after his prey. While he had originally planned to return home, the idea eventually became lost to him. The idea of coming back to his peaceful home with all the blood he had on his hands was too much for him to bear. So he stayed a wanderer, searching for something he couldn't put his finger on, until one day with his relative popularity he was hired by the government for a special mission... Notes * Ambrose has never fallen in love. He wandered far too much to ever try and settle down. * Michael became a musician, playing the piano in saloons. He has a wonderful voice and a jovial disposition. He bought Ambrose his hat before he left for the war. * Ambrose hates counting so much that he started using a sword and a magical bow with infinite arrows Category:Characters Category:Characters: PCs Category:Group: MFH